


Non toccarmi!

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Siamo incomprensibili. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Un segreto di Nico che sembra destinato a perseguitarlo.





	Non toccarmi!

**Author's Note:**

> Aperta alle critiche costruttive ma fatte con educazione.

Era una notte tempestosa e non riusciva a prendere sonno quindi aveva deciso di caricare il suo ultimo video sul mondo della formula uno, mondo che gli sembrava ormai distante, almeno in termini di gara ed emozioni. Si stringe maggiormente nel plaid che aveva sulle spalle sentendo un brivido di freddo insinuarsi sotto la pelle perdendosi per svariati minuti nelle tenebre che attanagliavano la stanza se non fosse stato per il monitor acceso che propagava una leggera e soffusa luce nella stanza. Sullo schermo un volto ben noto a lui non solo perché era il campione che molti osannavano, ma per tutta la storia che aveva vissuto con quell'uomo, così piena d'amicizia e rispetto quando erano ragazzi quanto turbolenta e feroce una volta diventati compagni di squadra, cosa che non era stata un mistero per nessuno, soprattutto nell'anno della sua vittoria al mondiale e data anche del suo ritiro dal mondo di formula uno in qualità di pilota. Con un sospiro seccato si alza prendendo la tazza di thé poco distante e avvicinandosi alla finestra dove gocce d'acqua si rincorrevano proprio come lui aveva fatto tempo addietro nelle sue tanto amate gare. Un sorriso quasi amaro gli increspa le labbra notando che quello che la moglie diceva era vero non era in grado, e forse non lo sarebbe stato mai, di lasciarsi quel mondo alle spalle nonostante ci avesse provato più di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere. Un lampo accecante lo distolse dai suoi pensieri seguito quasi immediatamente da un rombo assordante che lo costrinse a spegnere il pc prima che qualcosa fosse irrimediabilmente distrutto. Ed è proprio allora che lo vede nuovamente, quel volto quasi beffardo che sembrava sempre essere superiore a tutti ma che nel suo passato aveva saputo mostrare anche qualcosa in più, qualcosa che si era azzerato man mano che i loro anni insieme in mercedes aumentavano spezzandosi in modo irreparabile quello stesso giorno che aveva vinto il suo mondiale. Aveva detto addio alle corse e perso per sempre se stesso e Lewis. I pensieri si fecero strada ancora prima che potesse fermarli, più cercava di fermarli e più sembravano volerlo sopraffare in maniera quasi dolorosa e allora decide di lasciarli scorrere. Li lascia andare sapendo quello che comporterà, li lascia andare sapendo che quei ricordi lo avrebbero distrutto come era successo in passato e come succedeva ogni volta che si presentavano nella sua mente, prepotenti e invasivi.

/flashback

Aveva appena finito la gara e una gioia selvaggia lo stava invadendo completamente nel giro finale prima che la vettura fosse posizionata alla giusta postazione ossia il numero uno come il suo posto in quel campionato, come il suo posto su quest'ultimo podio dove avrebbe dichiarato a tutti le sue intenzioni. Una volta finiti i festeggiamenti annuncia dinanzi alla stampa e a tutti il suo ritiro definitivo dal mondo delle corse. Lo stupore è generale e, infondo, se ne compiace perché aveva tenuto per se tutto, da quel giorno sulla pista di Suzuka quando era di 33 punti dinanzi al suo compagno, un infuriato Hamilton. Oggi aveva potuto mantenere quella promessa stipulata con se stesso. Era nel suo camper, dopo tutti i festeggiamenti aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo per poter davvero concepire che il campione finalmente era lui, finalmente nessuno avrebbe mai detto che il compagno gli era superiore e che lui era destinato ad essere un maledetto eterno secondo. Era perso in questi pensieri quando sente la porta aprirsi e fa un leggero sussulto vedendo il volto di Lewis quasi soddisfatto della sua reazione.

"Oh scusa" si avvicina dopo aver bloccato la porta, cosa che fece scattare l'allerta in Nico. "Sai volevo, come dire, congratularmi per questo risultato che la scuderia ha deciso di regalarti."

Nico storce appena il naso sentendo quelle affermazioni e la solita ondata d'ira, che ormai sembrava coglierlo ogni qualvolta il compagno gli rivolgeva la parola, invaderlo.

"Lewis, credevo che non fosse da te provare tutta questa gelosia sai?" Si rivolta preferendo non vederlo e sperando che il compagno, o meglio ex compagno, di team capisse e se ne andasse ma non fu così.

"Sai nico, non mi piace il modo in cui ti poni verso di me, ne il modo in cui ti sei posto negli ultimi tempi."  
Sbatte i guanti sul bancone e si volta davvero stufo di quelle maledette accuse che gli vomitava addosso e adesso finalmente poteva dirgliene quattro, ma prima ancora di rendersene conto aveva le labbra di Lewis premute sulle sue. Dopo svariati secondi, in cui riesce a riprendersi, posiziona le mani fra di loro e lo spinge indietro ancora confuso ma sente una presa salda sul suo braccio che lo spinge a stendersi sul piccolo lettino che avevano a disposizione mentre le sue mani vengono sollevate e posizionate sulla sua testa, bloccate nella presa del ragazzo che aveva una forza che non gli credeva possibile.

"Che cosa sta-" sente nuovamente le labbra di Lewis sulle sue ma in modo molto più deciso, nonostante cerchi di liberarsi sente ancora i polsi bloccati nella presa ferrea del compagno che si separa solo di poco per andare ad abbassargli la tuta già a mezzo busto e facendo lo stesso con la sua.

"Avrai vinto pure il campionato ma ti assicuro che in questo gioco non riuscirai ad uscirne vincitore!"

Lo sente quasi sibilare fra l'ira e quella che a Nico parve eccitazione?  
"Adesso basta Lewis se è uno scherzo non è per nulla furbo, esattamente come te." Per quanto provasse ad usare le gambe la tuta glielo impediva e sente solo la sensazione del suo intimo abbassato di colpo quel tanto che bastasse a Lewis per agire come aveva già capito.

"NO LEW-" il fiato gli si spezza in gola e così anche il suo urlo, infatti appena finito di denudarlo Lewis non aveva atteso un momento prima di spogliarsi il minimo necessario e penetrarlo di colpo, senza la minima attenzione dandogli una sensazione di lacerazione improvvisa ed un esplosione di dolore misto a forte bruciore che fecero cadere delle lacrime involontarie dai suoi occhi che prontamente Hamilton leccò senza perdere il suo ghigno.

"Non sei tu a dettare le regole ne di questo, ne di tutto il resto, Sei sempre stato il piccolo Nico." Una spinta. "Non puoi dirmi cosa fare o no." Un'altra spinta. "Sei sempre stato sotto di me e questa ne è la prova lampante." Sibila senza preoccuparsi di quello che stava facendo ma sentendo al contrario un'eccitazione prepotente che lo fa muovere con più forza mentre i suoi gemiti si uniscono alle grida di dolore del compagno fino ad una soddisfazione fredda e appagante.

Non era durato più di qualche minuto ma per lui erano sembrate ore interminabili, non muove nemmeno un muscolo mentre vede Lewis ripulirsi e vestirsi uscendo dal camper senza nemmeno degnarlo di una parola, senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro mentre nuove lacrime stavano già cadendo e la sensazione di freddo e vuoto si impadroniva di lui insieme a quella più ripugnante di qualcosa di caldo che colava lungo le sue gambe.

/fine flashback

Non si erano più visti e sentiti dopo quel momento e non voleva saperne nulla, non poteva accettare quello che era stato.  
"Nico?"  
Una voce lo strappa dai quei suoi pensieri e lui non può che essere grato a sua moglie per averlo riportato al presente dove Lewis era lontano, dove quello che gli aveva fatto non poteva ripetersi, non ancora, non più.

"Hey" cerca di abbozzare un sorriso per non far trapelare nulla di quello che nessuno aveva mai saputo e che nessuno doveva mai sapere.

"Non vieni a letto?"

Annuisce e le indica di andare, che presto l'avrebbe seguita, solo il tempo di fare una veloce doccia per levarsi quella sensazione che il ricordo gli aveva dato.

Il giorno dopo aveva deciso finalmente di postare quel maledetto video prima di dirigersi all'ennesima gara dove sapeva che Lewis avrebbe ottenuto la vittoria. Il sole era bello e caldo dopo la pioggia torrenziale di ieri e i paddock erano tutti in movimento frenetico. Aveva sempre amato l'aria frizzante che si respirava in quel mondo e comincia a registrare per poi fermarsi nel momento della gara e notare che, cosa che nessuno si aspettava, Lewis non taglia il traguardo per primo per colpa di innumerevoli sbavature che non facevano parte del suo stile ma che a Nico migliorarono di molto la giornata. Infatti non perse tempo e immediatamente registrò un video post gara dove annunciava il vincitore e si sorprendeva per gli innumerevoli errori dell'ex compagno di squadra facendo notare che non era così perfetto come voleva apparire. Finite le riprese e qualche intervista nel tardo pomeriggio, con il morale decisamente elevato, decide di andare nella sua stanza d'albergo non notando due occhi decisamente infervorati che lo guardavano e seguivano passo passo.

Aveva deciso di passare li la notte e prendere l'aereo la mattina presto fresco e riposato, stava appena uscendo dalla doccia con ancora le gocce d'acqua che gli cadevano dai capelli e sulla pelle fermandosi un momento sentendo una strana sensazione opprimente alla basa dello stomaco, sensazione che viene confermata nel momento in cui alza lo sguardo e si ritrova un Lewis seduto sul letto, gambe incrociate e uno sguardo furioso nascosto da un ghigno forzato che si allarga nel cogliere il suo sgomento.

"Che cosa ci fai tu qui?" La voce gli esce molto meno sicura di quanto avesse voluto ma non indietreggia sentendo che un solo movimento poteva essere fatale, stava tremendo eppure dietro di se usciva ancora il vapore della doccia calda appena fatta.

"Oh ma come non sei felice di vedermi? " Il pilota inglese si alza dal letto con una breve risata dopo lo scatto quasi impercettibile di Rosberg "Oh, così ferisci i miei sentimenti amico."Sogghigna e gira il cellulare che sta mostrando l'ultimo video che aveva postato. "Sai, le cose che dici, hanno un prezzo, e poi... "Mette in pausa il video abbassando la mano. "Non sei stanco di girare sempre lo stesso tipo di video? Che ne pensi se adesso ne facciamo uno alternativo? Probabilmente hai scordato quello che è successo tempo fa quindi..." Con uno scatto a dir poco felino l'uomo inglese si ritrova alle spalle di Nico posizionando le sue braccia dietro la schiena. "Non si gioca con il gatto Nico, ma non temere topolino, ti insegnerò nuovamente la lezione che sembri aver rimosso." Lecca piano il suo lobo dell'orecchio e in quel momento l'uomo tedesco sentì tutte le emozioni passate, le emozioni che voleva fossero rimosse.

"Smettila, io non sono il tuo giocattolo." Cerca di dare uno strattone ma sente solo un dolore lancinante alle braccia che lo portarono a piegarsi prima di sentire qualcosa premuto sul viso che lo rendesse incosciente per svariati minuti. Quando riapre gli occhi vede Lewis sistemare il suo cellulare in un'angolazione alquanto strana. "Che cosa stai facendo?" La sua voce usciva stranamente confusa anche a se stesso ma dopo pochi minuti tutto gli fu chiaro, sentiva i polsi bruciare e alza appena la testa scorgendo la cintura dell'accappatoio legato intorno ad essi e alle sbarre del letto e questo gli fece abbassare con orrore la testa, quanto possibile, e notare che l'accappatoio era aperto e mostrava chiaramente il suo corpo. Un ondata di imbarazzo lo travolse e alzò lo sguardo solo quando sentì l'altro ridere e avvicinarsi.  
"Che intenzioni hai?"

Vide l'inglese storcere il naso. "Oh nico, non mi dire che davvero non hai capito. "Indica con lo sguardo il cellullare che stava evidentemente riprendendo il tutto. "Stavolta non farò lo stesso errore." Sale sul letto e si china velocemente sul suo corpo dopo averlo sovrastato premendo le labbra rudemente sulle sue e passando una mano a stringere il suo sesso. "Sai, dicono che un corpo, se stimolato, non potrà fare altro che reagire." Sogghigna mentre si insinua fra le sue gambe tenendole spalancate in modo che non potesse opporre resistenza.

"sei un maledetto bastardo! Non osare nemmeno toccarmi." Sente il sesso indurirsi nonostante il rifiuto, il suo cervello paralizzato nel sentire la risata di Lewis che si fa ancora più cattiva e aspra. 

"Scusa se te lo dico amico ma a me sembra che il tuo corpo e il tuo cervello vogliano cose molto differenti." Si spoglia quanto basta e gli alza il volto. "Sorridi alla telecamera Nico, anche oggi il protagonista sei tu!"

Sente le mani di Lewis scorrere con rabbia sulla sua pelle, sembravano lasciare scie di fuoco al loro passaggio. Lo vede chinarsi sentendo poi un dolore lancinante al collo, lo aveva morso, non era riuscito a trattenere il grido di dolore nonostante era intenzionato a non dargliela vinta. No, non voleva arrendersi e anche se immobilizzato cerca di fare una sorta di pressione per spingerlo via ignorando il chiaro divertimento del pilota mercedes.

"Dai continua, non senti quanto mi ecciti?" Lo forza ad allargare maggiormente le gambe incurante di fargli male nel mentre e posiziona il cazzo contro il suo ano godendo dell'espressione di puro terrore della sua vittima preferita. Con una spinta rude si fa spazio in quella carne tanto stretta ma così calda ed accogliente. Lo sente gridare di dolore e questo lo riempie di adrenalina, si china ad assaggiare la sua pelle mordendolo lasciandogli più segni del suo passaggio.

"Lewis basta" voleva davvero apparire più sicuro e minaccioso ma il dolore che provava lo stava completamente inibendo tanto da non rendersi nemmeno conto di stare ricambiando un bacio e quando si ritira girando il capo di lato è troppo tardi, intravede per l'ennesima volta la vittoria in quegli occhi e di conseguenza decide di chiudere i propri.

Ancora una volta, ancora come quel maledetto giorno i gemiti di Lewis gli risuonavano nelle orecchie e non sembrava nulla di umano, le spinte si susseguivano ad un ritmo a dir poco feroce, i tocchi sul suo corpo erano fatti solo per lasciargli nuovi lividi che gli avrebbero ricordato la sua umiliazione per giorni impedendogli di andare oltre. Il calore che lo investiva sembrava togliergli il respiro insieme al dolore che stava provando. L'odore di Lewis era ancora così forte, così presente, ancora più della prima volta e l'erezione che aveva andò man mano scemando non essendo più curata da colui che ormai cercava piacere ancora una volta nella sua sottomissione e nella sua più totale umiliazione. Aveva perso ormai il senso del tempo non trattenendo le lacrime quando sente il proprio corpo pieno del seme cocente di Lewis.

"Sorridi alla telecamera Nico." Una risata sprezzante lascia le sue labbra mentre grida un "E STOP." Lo vede trafficare per qualche minuto con i cellulari prima che il suo venga scaraventato a terra e fatto a pezzi da più e più calci del ragazzo inglese.

"Bene, adesso direi che posso lasciarti ma sai, credo che non sarà l'ultima volta infondo." Si avvicina alle labbra ma senza sfiorarle "potrebbe essere un nostro piccolo rituale." Lo slega di colpo ma senza nessuna fretta prende le sue cose e lascia la stanza esattamente come quasi tre anni fa compreso le emozioni che lasciava al ragazzo ancora coricato sul letto.

Il giorno dopo era finalmente a casa, finalmente nella sua stanza e dopo un saluto breve alla sua famiglia si mise nuovamente vicino alla finestra vista qualche giorno prima dove i pensieri lo avevano assalito più e più volte, dove adesso nuovi pensieri si sarebbero fatti spazio nella sua mente, un ciclo continuo che non sapeva se avrebbe mai visto la sua fine.


End file.
